Meta Gaming Training 2
CastielCaoin: Castiel opened the door to the class and walked into the largely familiar room as his eyes stared upon the group seeing who was able to join this class in the academy. Some he had meet but most he hadn’t due to his business with the tests as of late. He breathed deeply recognizing the familiar scent of the classroom of the days him and the other teachers were in the students seats. As he walked he could hear the floor creak lightly beneath his weight as he also noted the feel of the desk as he ran his finger along it. He crossed his arms and stood up straight waiting for the day to start. He broke his stance and removed his headband, running his fingers through his hair to tie it all back, leaving the white strand of hair to fall in front of his deep dark blue eyes. Now that his hair was out of his face, he closed his eyes to let his eyes adjust to the incoming light from the windows in the back. He then stood again with his arms crossed and his mouth in a smile as he waited patiently as he watched the others walk in. Nobu was the main teacher of the day, Castiel was just there as back up or a teaching assistant if needed. He thought to himself of how he could be as a teacher, and then silently thought, “oh crap I’m going to stink at teaching.” As he watched for the students to enter the room- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu yawned gently as he leaned back in the large padded chair that was meant for the teachers , or Chuunin’s rather, whom were taking responsibilty for looking over those young students who were wishing to learn more about becoming a ninja in Yonshigakure. He had a rough few last days with the Chuunin exams, but now that it was all said and done, and after he had accomplished his goal of advancing in the ranks, he was excited. Excited that he would now have even better opportunity to assist those in need of help, since this was really was all he truely cared about. The only reason he would still train, do missions, and keep his body and mind as sound as possible for an Akimichi was to protect all those he loved with every ounce of strength that he was born with in his heritage. His brown eyes had looked down to his right arm where his left hand had gently ran the length of the bandages that he wore over it. It wasn’t that he was extremely injured, in fact the only injury on this arm would of been his palm which Kana had stabbed with the Kunai. But that wound had almost healed up completely, it would be only another few days before that soreness from both his back, which was also due to Kana and his Shuriken, and hand would disipate and he would feel as good as new. The only other reason for the extra bandaging would be for the nasty burn scar that took over a good portion of the right side of his body, but he couldn’t cover it completly. It had actually came half way up his neck, and the disgusting discolored red scar was an easy sight from the normal pigment of his light colored skin. His eyes had then glided between the two who sat before him on the desk, they had the opportunity of starting the first class in the academy, and after sitting together for what seemed like an eternity, they had come to conclusion of what they were going to teach first, which would be the most important thing about the community these children were in. But now that their discussion was over and they were doing nothing but conversing casually amongst themselves, it seemed like an eerie silence had fallen over them all as they had sat there in place, awaiting all of Yonshi’s youth to gather and listen to their first lesson. The only disappointing part about this was that they would more or less be repeating themselves, since of course not every student could be here, but that didn’t matter in the least bit. The Chuunin were there to work around their scedule, work with those who wanted the help and learn, not the opposite way around. They were still a little iffy on the time scedules each would take, but Nobu in his helpful personality, would more then likely be coming here on his days off, just to check up on the other Chuunin. His chair had creaked slightly as it shifted backwards due to Nobu’s weight, and behind him he reached for his favorite snack of his barbeque chips. As he tore open the lips of the bag it made a crinkling sound of the plastic being mashed, and alluring scent of the snack had dispursed around him, and instantly his mouth began to water. This whole teaching thing was becoming a little stressful, and to have just a light snack before everyone arrived, would be calming. Slipping a hand into this bag and slipping the greasy chip into his mouth, the zesty taste of the potatoe chips sent chills down his spine and caused him smile happily while he continued to wait.- XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: After the long days of waiting to become a ninja Tsuragi was estatic hopping about his room like a maniac after only two days of practice he had turened into a ninja already in his mind as he was hopping about he got a message saying to come to the classrooms for the next lesson what was he gonna learn.He thought in his head of ultimate techniques like clone jutsu or rasengan or chidori, man would it be awesome to have one of those great skills but what Tsuragi didnt know was that he was being forced to take supplementary classes he was being forced to spend another on of his days listening to the teachers ramble on about things he didnt really care about. He just wanted to get a sweet power and raise his clan name to fame. Sitting in the classroom already tricked into the lessons thinking he was gonna get a power like a cool jounin Tsuragi pouted looking ahead at the teachers with his head in his hands. CastielCaoin: ------------------ICNA------------------- XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: 0_0 hm? CastielCaoin: hello buddy Im gonna be your teacher for todays lession accompanied by nobu. My name is castiel caoin. Im going to be teaching you about meta gamming today XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: Hai nice too meet you sensei. Guest_NobuAkimichi: I'm only here to supervise and help as needed, good to see you again. CastielCaoin: So whats your name kid? XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: Tsuragi XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: But they call me Tsu. CastielCaoin: nice to meet you. anyways lets get on with it. What do you know about meta gamming- XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: Nothing at all. CastielCaoin: Tell me what you think it means? XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: Over using a power or something or probably like god modding? CastielCaoin: No.. good guess though what your talking about is actually called god modding. As for meta gamming, Its pulling information from an ooc comment or event and bringing it into the roleplay. XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: ooc comment? Guest_NobuAkimichi: Out of character. So say... Cas and I never met before in roleplay terms. But I looked on the Wiki and found out Cas' weakness is Taijutsu. If I said something about how I was going to go ful out Taijutsu on him because of this fact. That is meta-gaming. XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: oh I see. XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: Is that against the rules? CastielCaoin: yes majorly Guest_NobuAkimichi: Very much so. That's unfair. How would you like it if I just knew nothing about your character, learned your weakness outside of roleplay, then raped your characters shit with this knowledge? I for one would be pretty upset. >>; XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: Yeah that is an upset lol CastielCaoin: ok buddy CastielCaoin: so this is the end of the lession CastielCaoin: i want you to now go to the village and begin to rp with the other people there ok? build up your rp skills. XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: Yes sir. CastielCaoin: this is a small subject it will get longer as we pass the lessions CastielCaoin: also i need you to read up on auto hitting on the wiki and ask around XxXxsaskueuchihaxXxX: I know about it